ET
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers. But then the war came, forcing them apart. Fast forward till they are both in their late teens. On a chance meeting for a mission, the boys meet, but will they recognise each other? And will they have the same relationship as before?
1. Prologue

E.T. Prologue.

The wind howled and the two friends ran through the forest, their parents following closely behind. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tightly as they ran, never letting go.

"Mommie, I'm scared!" said Naruto. She smiled, though Naruto couldn't see.

"Everything will be fine. Just keep running. Don't turn around." Shouting coming from behind them pushed the six to run faster.

Up ahead lay two weird egg shaped capsules. They were quite small, about the height of a young teenager. "There's only two capsules," said Sasuke. The adults gave each other a look, communicating silently.

"They are for you and Naruto," said Fugaku. Sasuke looked up at his father and then over at Naruto who was still clutching his hand tightly.

"But what about you and mum, and uncle and aunt?" he asked. Mikoto bent down and gave her son a tight squeeze.

"We'll be fine. You and Naruto are the most important. You come before us. Both of are precious. We could never firgive ourselves if we chose ourselves over you both," Mikoto then gave Naruto a hug. Fugaku ruffled his son's hair, and then squeezed Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke, we want you to look after Naruto. The co-ordinates for the capsules have already been set. As you are older than Naruto, we want you to take responsibility." Sasuke started crying, and hugged his father tightly.

Naruto let out a small sob and hugged Kushina, then Minato. "You are coming with us aren't you?" he asked Minato. His grip on his son tightened.

"We'll be together one day!" he said.

Fugaku went over to the capsules and opened both of them. He stepped aside to reveal a seat with a belt in both capsules. Naruto and Sasuke were both strapped in, and Fugaku closed the doors. He took out a small device from his pocket and hit the red button. Both capsules blasted off, leaving the four, crying and hoping for a better life for their children. The shouting of the people behind them grew louder, until they were surrounded by people in metal suits.

"Looks like we have company," said Mikoto, an M12 rifle appearing in a flash of light in her hands.

"Looks like it," commented Kushina. She grinned as a broad sword that flashed with electricity appeared in front of her. She gripped it tightly. "Let's go out with a bang!"

"Yes. With a bang," said Minato, and the four began fighting. Maniacal laughter errupting frlm Kusbina and Minato as they fought.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I watched the clouds, different thoughts running through my head. I as tired, but couldn't find it within myself to head back to the ship.

A rustling noise signalled the presence of another person. I knew exactly who this person was.

I looked up into blue eyes, though they were a little paler than my own. "Hey Roxas!" I said. Roxas laughed.

"We need to head back now, Gaara wants to leave, and I think he's getting fed up with Sai's constant innuendo's," he said. Roxas held out a hand to me, and I took it. He hauled me up with a grunt.

"Why can't you leave me here?" I whined. Roxas laughed at my face

"We can't leave the captain of our ship behind!" he said. I nodded.

As we made our way onto the ship, I heard an alarm going off signalling that take-off was beginning. I gave Roxas a look.

"It seems as though they're eager to leave," I commented. We got to the bridge quickly, and Roxas took his seat at the control's desk. I made my way into the chair that was reserved for the captain.

_Take-off in T-minus 30 seconds._

"What's the verdict?" I asked.

"Repairs have been made, and we are heading back immediately, it seems as though the planet was not, in fact, inhabited," said Talia, shooting Sai a glare.

"What species was found?" I asked, worried.

"Karnithians," said Sai. My eyes widened phenomenally.

"You found Karnithians? You found freaking KARNITHIANS!" I cried.

"What are they anyway?" asked Talia. I sighed.

"Karnithians are a hybrid race. What humans would call … vampires?" asked Roxas. I nodded.

"Vampires drink the blood of humans. Karnithians are a super form. They will drink from any living thing, and only breed within themselves. This means they are virtually indestructible. Vampires have weaknesses, Karnithians don't," I said. I heard a gulp from Talia.

_Take-off in T-minus ten seconds._

The ship began to get louder as the ship readied itself for take-off. I buckled up in my seat, as the others did.

Within no time at all, we were leaving the planets atmosphere. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be out of any serious harm.

The next while was spent planning the course to our next destination. We had received orders, and new we were headed towards enemy territory, though we weren't going to go directly into it, just on a planet close by.

"Captain?" asked Talia. I sighed.

"What is it now?" I asked. She looked towards me, and I could almost feel the disaster she was about to create.

"When we stopped at the last planet, we didn't refuel," she murmured. I was shocked. That was not good news. Not at all.

"Shit. Gaara, scan for a planet that has suitable oil we can get," I snapped. Gaara went immediately to the computer, and tapped random buttons, sending other things flying through the screens (it's a touch screen computer).

"The next one is habited," he said.

"By what?" I asked. His reply was almost immediate.

"Level 2 Crods." he said. I shivered. Crods were basically human shaped, except they were lizard like, or maybe more snake like. Each level of Crod had a special dietary requirement. Level 2 Crods were carnivores, but they only ate certain species.

"It'll do," I said. Sai began to re-set a course for the Crod planet. I inwardly cursed myself for forgetting to refuel, even if we were in a bit of danger.

We landed safely, and all headed out of the ship, securing it before we headed into the main city we had landed in us. A guy with silver hair and glasses came over. He looked odd in amongst the Crods, because he was definitely not a Crod.

"Name and reason for being here?" he asked. As the captain I stepped forward.

"I am Captain Uzumaki. We have come to refuel our ship," I said to the man. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be able to set you up with something, though we'll have to speak to the president of this city," said the man.

"Hey asshole, you not going to tell us your name?" asked Talia. The man glared at her.

"Talia don't be rude," I said. The man smiled.

"No, please. She has a point. My name is Kabuto," said the man. I nodded.

The man walked forward, and we followed behind. I was glad that we were getting somewhere, albeit slowly.

We were in a weird building. The outside seemed to be made of a sandy brick, and the inside was the same, only a lighter shade.

We were taken down many corridors before we arrived in a waiting room like place. There were a few seats, and a weird looking table in the middle.

"I'll go let the president now you are here." I nodded.

"Please do thanks," I said. Kabuto then entered through a large door at the other side of the table. A few minutes later he came back out.

"He will see just the captain," said Kabuto. I nodded and followed Kabuto into the room. When I saw the president I gasped. He was …

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update the story quickly :P**


End file.
